


Piperson Two Shot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, i'm doing this my way, predatory thomas is a no no, the world needs more functional piperson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	1. Chapter 1

Theodosia groaned as she plopped down onto Philip’s bed, in the middle of an argument with her friend. “Oh, come on, Philip! Georges is doing it,” she argued. “And for a 21 year old, you’re acting like a child.”

“Georges is practically part of your sorority and don’t act like you’re so mature, either,” Philip retorted exactly like a stubborn child, throwing a pillow at her.

Theodosia tutted and buried her face in the pillow, letting out a long, dramatic groan. Her sorority was holding a date auction for charity and they needed at least a few male participants. Their friend and Philip’s roommate Georges agreed without hesitation, but Philip himself… “You could get so much money for us,” she pointed out.

Philip shook his head. “I’m not that hot and, even if I was, I’m not into this kind of thing.”

Theodosia rolled her eyes, then sat up and looked Philip in the eye. “I’ll buy your lunch for a week.”

That Friday night, Philip sat between a couple of girls, Georges sitting closer to the beginning of the line. While Georges would be getting his date at around the middle of the 90 or so girls, Philip would be one of the last ten, they themselves being the only guys that agreed. Curse Philip and his being quick to give in to offers of food.

He watched as the girls in front of him got up, standing as their president bid them off. It seemed and felt so casual, but Philip couldn’t help but feel irked… Until Theodosia went up.

As usual, the president gave a few details about Theo as she walked up beside her and the bidding started at $50. A few in, it skyrocketed to $400, higher than average, and stopped. The buyer? Theodosia’s own parents. Philip’s parents were in the crowd. They could bid on him. Sure, Georges’s time was bought by a girl who seemed to be a bit older than them, but Philip’s parents wouldn’t subject him to that, right? … Right?!

He jumped as a girl nudged him. Ugh, his nerves were killing him…

“Sorry,” she giggled, “But you’re up.”

Oh, god, he was up. He took a deep breath before stumbling to his feet and going, smiling at the crowd and being careful not to squint too much through the too bright lights, just like Theo taught him. He stood beside the president and kept his smile as the bidding began.

His nerves were put at ease as his father took the starting bid, then other people got involved. Just a couple of women, probably also their age, if not in their early thirties, but strangers all the same. 

They began quieting off once things got higher than $300, then one voice piped up from the middle of the crowd.

“400,” it spoke, loudly and clearly, but calmly.

Philip looked around for it’s source, feeling a bit uneasy. At that point, his dad was his only hope in saving him from his own awkwardness.

“450,” Philip’s father challenged, glaring down the other. Who could it have been? Philip’s father had a tendency to not get along with anyone.

“500,” the second bidder continued, the price rising just as fast as Philip’s nerves.

Alexander opened his mouth to go higher, but was stopped as his wife squeezed the life from his hand.

“Alex, it’s just a charity event. That’s a lot of money for you to just try and fight.” Philip couldn’t hear, but his father’s silence was never a good sign.

“But Eliza-”

“Sold! To buyer 389!” the president called out, motioning for Philip to go ahead and leave.

Fuck.

Philip walked off stage, now alone with his thoughts. Okay… His father was enemies with everyone, right? Maybe it was just some cabinet member who disagreed with him once. Maybe it was just Mr Adams…. Oh god, he prayed it wasn’t John Adams. He hoped it was just Washington, but why would his dad be glaring at Washington?! Maybe-

Philip kept himself busy for the rest of the event that way, pondering in awkward horror over who could possibly be taking him out on a date. When it finally ended, everyone went around and met their dates, some for the first time face to face, like Philip. He looked around for the man who would recognize him and jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I believe you’re looking for me?”

It was the same voice, but now it was way more clear… And definitely not who he imagined.

Philip turned and looked up, face to face with Thomas Jefferson.

Thomas Jefferson. The man who Philip’s father complained about without end, always ranting about how flashy he dressed and how cocky he was. Incredibly handsome was something that his father managed to leave out. … Oh, god.. If Philip’s thoughts were correct, his father would kill himself, then kill Philip if he heard him thinking that Thomas Jefferson was hot. But it wasn’t like Philip could just not go out with him. Jefferson paid $500 to go on that date with Philip, no doubt out of spite. Not that Philip wanted to go out with him! He just.. Found him attractive. That was normal, right?..

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Jefferson asked, joking lightly.  

Apparently, Philip had been overthinking for longer than he thought… “No.. Um..” Philip began slowly. How would he explain himself?.. “My father is-”

Jefferson nodded and cut him off. “I know who your father is. And I know what he says about me. This isn’t about some petty argument.”

Philip raised an eyebrow, unable to believe that for a second.

“Okay, just a little bit, but I came to this event because Burr asked me to. The fact that your father is my political rival has very little to do with it. You’re cute and it’s for a good cause, so I figured why not? I mean, it’ll just be some innocent fun,” Jefferson said with a shrug. “Maybe just dinner tomorrow night? Or would you prefer next weekend?” he suggested.

That put Philip a bit at ease, but he couldn’t help but be nervous and at least a bit awkward… “Um… Tomorrow night works. We can text and talk about it more later.”

“Alright.” Thomas grabbed his phone and opened it up to make a new contact, then gave it to Philip. “Put your number in and I’ll text you in a few hours. I should go before your father tries to strangle my kneecaps.”

Philip rolled his eyes at the stupid height joke, but did as Jefferson asked, giving him his phone number and simply setting his first name as his contact name before handing it back. “Alright. I’ll talk to you later.”

Thomas nodded before walking off, narrowly escaping the wrath of Alexander Hamilton.

“Are you okay, Philip? Did he come over already? Is he trying to make you do anything? Did-”

“Dad!” Philip cut him off, shaking his head. And he thought he himself was nervous about this. “Chill, nothing happened. I just gave him my number and we’re probably going out tomorrow,” Philip said with a shrug, then decided to throw in a lie. He didn’t want his father flipping out more than he was by thinking that Philip was actually attracted to Thomas Jefferson. “He was kind of an ass, but I can deal with it.” Actually, Philip was surprised by how nice Jefferson seemed. “You know I’ve dealt with all of those homophobes in high school,” the kid huffed. He and Georges went out for a short period and the reaction from their classmates was less than ideal. It wasn’t why they broke up, but it did make the decision that much easier.

“Your father is being dramatic, Philip. It’s just a date for charity and, if you do feel uncomfortable at any time, you are free to call us,” his mother rationalized, putting a calm hand on her son’s shoulder.

Philip nodded. “Thank you. I’m just ready to go home and call it a night,” he sighed, smiling at his parents before walking off. He found Georges and they went back to their shared apartment. As soon as they got there, Philip shed his clothes and collapsed into bed… But was interrupted by his phone beeping before he could sleep.

He groaned and picked it up, finding a message from an unknown number.

[It’s Thomas Jefferson.] [Did you want to talk now or in the morning?]

[We could talk now a bit, but don’t be surprised if I pass out and stop answering.]

[Fair enough. So, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 7. Formal dress. Dinner, then I can let you choose something, if you would like. How does that sound?]

Philip thought for a second. [How formal?]

[Button up and slacks are fine. A blazer and tie along with those are ideal.]

[Sounds like a plan, then.] He sent him his apartment name and address and his apartment number. [I’ll see you then.]

[Can’t wait.]

And, with that, Philip finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Philip went about his day fairly normally. He ate pizza for breakfast and cereal for lunch, then asked Georges to not cook dinner for him because he was going out with….

“Philip, are you alright?” Georges asked, genuinely worried as his roommate’s water overflowed out of his cup and onto the floor.

“Shit!” Philip cried out a few seconds later as he came back to earth. He put down the water jug and mug, then grabbed a hand towel and began soaking it up. “Sorry.. I’m just freaking out and being awkward over that stupid date tonight.”

“Right. You never did tell me who your Romeo was going to be,” Georges said slyly.

“Thomas Jefferson,” Philip replied flatly.

Georges’s eyes went wide. “As in your father’s mortal enemy?!”

Philip nodded and stopped cleaning up water to see how his friend would react.

Georges stayed silent for a couple of seconds… before bursting out laughing, harder than ever. “This is rich! It’s like- It’s like you’re in some kind of fairy tale! Oh, he really is like your Romeo because if this goes any further, your father will kill you!” Georges had to hold onto the counter to keep himself from falling as he laughed, only stopping when Philip threw the sopping wet towel at him. Georges scrunched up his nose and tossed it onto the counter. “Ew!”

“It’s not funny! It’s.. It’s just a date. For charity,” Philip said, half reminding himself in an attempt to ease his nerves.

Georges rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but make one more joke, a grin spread across his face and a sly edge to his voice. “Fine. But, if you’re wrong, use lots of lube and tell me how big it is.”

Philip went to his room and began choosing his outfit, blocking out his roommate’s words as best as he could. He decided on a simple lavender button up and a dark gray blazer, slacks, and a brighter purple tie. Once he was dressed, he brushed his hair out, deciding to just loosely tie it back with a silver ribbon that he stole from Georges, and waited. He paced around the living room for a couple for minutes before Thomas arrived, knocking at the door.

Philip went over and answered it, taking a deep breath before pulling it open and giving Jefferson a small smile.

Jefferson returned the small smile and spoke casually. “Hi, there. You look nice. Are you ready to go?”

Philip was tempted to return the compliment - he liked how Jefferson’s magenta suit brought the color front and center, while it was really more of a decoration on Philip’s - but how would he say it? And how would Jefferson respond? Would he think it was weird? Did Jefferson seriously mean it or was he just being casual and polite? Was Philip reading too much into a simple compliment?! “Yeah, I’m ready, just a little nervous about this dinner, I guess. You look nice, too,” Philip rushed out, deciding it was best to just be up front about his feelings.

“No need to be nervous, hon. We’re just getting some dinner,” Thomas chuckled, almost entertained by the younger boy’s nervousness. It was cute. “Come on. And make sure to let me know if I cross any boundaries.”

Philip nodded and stepped out, locking the door behind him before following Jefferson down to his expensive looking car. Philip really had to admit, he was glad that Jefferson opened the door for him because he would’ve been too scared to get so much as a fingerprint on it himself. He got in and put on his seatbelt, then waited quietly as Jefferson went around and got into the car. Jefferson turned on the car and began driving, putting on some quiet music. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough to fill the silence.

“So, Philip, tell me more about yourself. What are you studying? How old are you? Are you even gay or are you just doing this for the charity?” Jefferson asked, just trying to start a conversation. He was sure that he’d like to go out with Philip again, he seemed like a sweet guy, but if he wasn’t even interested in men, Thomas didn’t want to freak him out.

“I’m 21, English major. I want to be an editor and I’ve already got a job at the school newspaper. I also get paid by guys to write poems for their girlfriends, so I forge their handwriting and do that. And, yes, I am gay,” Philip informed him, finally feeling calm.

Thomas nodded. “That’s interesting. I think guys should write their partners poetry themselves, but you’re making money off of it, so you can’t really complain.”

Philip nodded. “What about you?”

Thomas thought for a few seconds before responding. “You already know I work for the government with your father. I’m older, you could probably guess how old, but I won’t tell you my actual age. And, as you know, I’m gay.” He paused for a second before deciding to take his chance. “If we hit it off, would you be interested in going out again?”

Philip paused for a second and looked down at his hands, blushing brightly. It was an important question, sure, but he just asked it like it was nothing.

“That doesn’t necessarily include anything sexual,” Jefferson clarified. “I mean like another date.”

“Right..” Philip responded. It was times like this that made Philip wish he wasn’t so awkward.. It wasn’t like this was anything serious, like they were doing anything besides getting dinner.. Of course, there was the off chance of them hitting it off and after what Georges said.. No! Bad Philip!

“We’re here. Are you sure you’re okay to go out tonight? You don’t look too good,” Thomas pointed out, sounding a bit worried for the younger boy.

Philip shook his head. “I’m okay.. It’s just.. My stupid roommate said some stupid things and I’m freaking out a bit because I’ve never been out with an older guy,” he explained sheepishly.

“Oh, I see,” Jefferson responded, nodding. “Like I said, we don’t have to do anything besides get dinner. Don’t worry about a thing,” he reassured.

“Thanks..” Philip took a deep breath and smiled a bit, getting out of the car once Jefferson parked and following him to the entrance.

“And don’t worry about stares. People will probably assume you just work for me or something,” Jefferson informed him.

“Right. Thanks,” Philip responded, nodding to himself.

The pair went inside of the restaurant and were taken to a quiet booth in a corner, which told Philip that Jefferson probably lied about how they’d be seen, but that was just to help him feel better, right?.. Yeah. He was thinking too much into this. He sighed as he sat down and looked through the menu, Jefferson sitting a respectable distance away.

“So, do you drink wine? This place has a wonderful selection, but I wouldn’t be offended if you preferred to just have some water.”

Philip hadn’t, in fact, had much alcohol besides on his last birthday, but he figured there was no harm in trying it again. “I could have some wine,” he said with a sure nod.

“Alright, then.” Jefferson smiled, ordering them a wine once the first waiter came by. Philip blushed, embarrassed as he was carded, but Jefferson assured him it was fine.

“You are only 21,” he pointed out. “I’d be more worried if they didn’t card you.”

“Right..” Philip nodded. He still hated how obviously youthful he was compared to Jefferson.

Another waiter came by and took their food orders about a minute before their wine arrived and was poured into glasses for them.

Philip took the smallest sip and quickly learned that he was right to do so as he unconsciously scrunched up his nose at the taste. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t really his taste. Still, he figured there was no harm and accepted it.

The two were fairly silent until their food appeared, not really knowing what to say.

“Macaroni and cheese?” Philip asked as he saw Jefferson’s dinner choice, part curious and part genuinely surprised. His nerves ruined his attention span, so he hadn’t really noticed what Jefferson had ordered.

“Well.. Yeah. I’ve been told I’m a little obsessed with the stuff and I like how this restaurant makes it,” Jefferson explained with a shrug, as if it was obvious.

“Makes sense. I guess you just seemed like the kind of guy who would rattle off some complex order,” Philip admitted, though it did seem like kind of a rude thought.

Jefferson nodded. “I get that. It’s fine.”

Philip smiled and began eating his own food, just some chicken alfredo, and taking the occasional sip of wine.

Surprisingly enough, the night went well. More than well. The two were drinking and laughing and learning about each other, only to learn that they wanted to know more. And it seemed like the night ended too quickly, but Philip did promise Georges that he’d be home before midnight. And as silly as he was, his roommate could quickly turn into a mom friend. Philip didn’t feel like having a mob searching after him because he wanted to spend a few more minutes with a guy he was planning on seeing again.

Thomas walked Philip up to his apartment door and kissed his cheek before letting him get his keys, watching as he paused. “Are you ok-”

Philip cut Thomas off with a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and standing on his toes, sighing contently against his lips. If Philip’s father knew, he’d kill them both, but at least Philip knew he’d die happy.

Despite just how sudden it was, Thomas was quick to return the affection, leaning down and putting his hand on Philip’s waist, letting him decide when to pull away. Of course, there was a part of him that hoped he never would.

“So, second date?” the younger man asked with a small grin.

Thomas nodded quickly. “Oh, definitely.”

“Great.” Philip winked a bit before opening the door and going inside, closing the door behind him and leaning against the door with a pleased sigh.

Georges’s head popped up from behind the couch and smiled over at Philip. “How did it go?”

Philip looked him in the eyes. “Remind me to thank Theodosia.”


End file.
